


Sweetheart

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pet Names, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Lucy loves it when Lisanna calls her 'Sweetheart'.





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Sweetheart. It was a name Lisanna had tended to call Lucy after they had started dating. It was nice, Lucy had to admit, she liked the nickname, but whenever Lisanna had called her the name, it gave Lucy feelings.

Good feelings, but feelings nonetheless.

The thing was, Lisanna called her the name all the time, and Lucy was not annoyed but it in any means. And she didn't want Lisanna to stop, but Lucy didn't want Lisanna to know the name gave her a great butterfly sensation every time she had heard it.

Lisanna would say "thanks, sweetheart" when Lucy had done something nice. "Whatever you want, sweetheart" whenever Lucy asked her what mission Lisanna wanted to go on. "That feels so good, sweetheart," when Lucy gave Lisanna a nice massage. But it didn't end there.

Of course, Lucy would always try to supress a blush whenever she heard her being called the name, and sometimes she was unsuccessful, but Lucy didn't care all that much. But she loved hearing Lisanna call her the name. Sweetheart. The name sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

"You want to do anything today, sweetheart?" Lisanna asked, turning to Lucy. They sat at the guild's bar, listening to their fellow guild mates make a ruckus as they usually do.

Lucy suppressed a flush as she turned to meet Lisanna's gaze.

"Uh, not really, we went on a mission yesterday, so I'm okay on rent," Lucy said, and sat her arm on the bench of the bar. "What about you? Do you want to do anything?"

"I'm fine. Why don't we just stay at your apartment for the day? I'm sure we can find something to do there," Lisanna said, smiling slightly.

"Uh, sure," Lucy said, and managed prevent herself from stuttering, but not the blush that grew on her cheeks. It was probably just her, but Lucy couldn't help but have some mature thoughts popping up in her mind when Lisanna had said those words.

"Great!" Lisanna said, her smile widening to form a grin. Her eyes turned worried when she saw Lucy's blush. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry," Lucy said, and sent Lisanna a reassuring smile.

"That's good," Lisanna said, and dragged Lucy away from the bar by her hand. "Let's go, then!"

Lucy allowed herself to be dragged with a smile, and couldn't wait to be back in her apartment with Lisanna, because as much as she loved being called 'sweetheart' by Lisanna, she loved spending time with her, just the two of them, even more.


End file.
